This wasn't part of the plan
by Moiself
Summary: Alpha Shane McMahon finds himself called upon to help omega Dean Ambrose out with heat gone awry, leading to consequences neither of them planned for. (Deanomac, omegaverse, community: wrestlingkink)
1. Prologue

Shane halted in his tracks only a few steps out of the elevator, hit in the face by the overwhelming scent of distressed omega. He fished in his pocket for the nasal inhaler Daniel had handed him before sending him off on this mission and sprayed it in each nostril, sniffing deeply and smacking his mouth as the bitter suppressant runoff tickled the back of his throat. Within seconds the strength of the scent in the hallway began to diminish. Trusting in the medication and in his own sense of decency, Shane resumed his short journey, rapping sharply on the door of room 351.

A chilly blast of air spilled out of the room as the door was opened by a dishevelled and vague Dean Ambrose, beads of perspiration glistening on his skin despite the frigid temperature of the room and the fact he was clad only in a pair of loose gym shorts.

"Shane! Boss man! To what do I owe the pleasure? Everything ok?" The casual jollity of his tone seemed forced, the words oddly clipped as if they took effort to enunciate clearly.

"I should be asking you that don't you think? Can I come in?"

Dean stepped back and made way for Shane to enter, closing the door behind him. "Come on then, get it over with. From the look on your face I'm probably not going to like what you're about to say any more than you're looking forward to saying it."

Realising the offer of a seat was not going to come, as Dean himself still stood, shoulders resting against the closed door, Shane gathered his thoughts and gathered his jacket a little closer to ward off the chill. Dean was right, best to get this unpleasantness over and done with.

"It's come to management attention that you've been off your game this past few weeks, Dean. You've been unfocused in the ring, unresponsive to the official's directions, putting other workers and yourself potentially in danger. We can't have one of our roster acting so recklessly. I know you don't pay much attention to the internet, but we're starting to see rumour and speculation that you may be under the influence of drink or drugs," Shane held up his hand to halt Dean's imminent protest. "Before you say anything, I know it's not that. There has however also been some speculation of your presentation and whether or not your recent behaviour is connected."

Dean shrugged. "You know I don't care if they know what I am."

"Do you want people citing you as an example of why omegas don't belong in the men's division? Or in professional wrestling at all?"

"You're supposed to call it sports entertainment, Shane…"

"Not the time for your flippancy, Ambrose. You need to get yourself sorted out," he cringed internally at what he was about to say next. "We can arrange for one of the primary care trained alphas on the books to pay you a visit, or if you have an arrangement with an alpha of your own, we will do what we can to facilitate you. Alternatively we can make contact with the nearest heat clinic on your behalf, discreetly of course…"

Dean rolled his eyes. " _Primary care_...ha! I think I'll pass. Don't need a knot, just a cold shower and a decent night's sleep. Look...I've changed my suppressants recently and it's taking a little while for my body to adjust. I'll admit, they've made me an itty bit more antsy than usual, but I'm dealing with it, ok?" He marched over to the nightstand and lifted a water bottle, waving it in Shane's direction, murky straw coloured liquid sloshing about inside. "See! I've even got this tea stuff from Lila in wardrobe, it's got some all natural omega health friendly crap in it. Supposed to help me find my balance, or shit."

Dean took a swig and placed the bottle back, licking his lips to chase the last of the sweet taste. He turned back to Shane, cheeks even more flushed than when he had opened the door.

"She Pinterested it...wait...is even a word? Pinned..unpinned...saw it on there anyway I don't know...have you ever been on it…"

"Dean, I think maybe you should sit down." Shane interrupted his rambling, concern spiking as the omega began to sway on his feet.

"Whaaaa? Shush...I'm ok...just _wow_...there is _no air_ in here...damn AC must be on the fritz...gotta call the thing...the fix things guys...where you come in...the _desk_! The desk...gotta call the desk."

Before Shane could even vocalise his concern, because the temperature was very, very far from anything resembling warm, he found himself darting across the room, lunging to catch Dean, saving him from cracking his skull against the nightstand as his eyes rolled up into his head and he crashed to the floor in a dead faint like a puppet whose strings had just been cut.

* * *

 _ **From this prompt on the wrestling kink meme.**_ _wrestlingkink . dreamwidth 279 . html ? thread = 1294359 # cmt1294359 (remove spaces for url)_

 _ **This prompt could very well have been made just for little old me - I love omegaverse & Deanomac! It has more or less consumed me & I have most of the story down so there shouldn't be too long to wait between updates.**_


	2. Necessity

_**Shane finds himself more involved in Dean's treatment than he had bargained for.**_

 _ **See end note for warning.**_

* * *

The hotel staff had been the very definition of discretion, spiriting the EMTs through the service areas to Dean's room and ensuring that their path was clear to bring him back down to the ambulance waiting in the rear loading bay, unseen by any stray fans or photographers.

Assured that the hotel manager would secure Dean's room, Shane accompanied him to the ER. While the medical staff began treatment, he filled in the paperwork with as much detail as he could, grateful for the access his phone gave him to Dean's employee records. Staying out of the way in the corner of the treatment cubicle, Shane watched anxiously as Dean was worked over, very deliberately averting his eyes when Dean's now slick sodden shorts were cut away, replaced with a sterile hospital gown and an IV line inserted to replace the fluids he was losing so rapidly.

Shane approached the bedside when summoned, one eye on the prone flushed figure of his co worker, half listening as the doctor updated him on the prognosis.

"…severe heat fever…temperature unresponsive to medical interventions…Mr Ambrose is in danger of developing more seizures and if that happens, I'm afraid the consequences may be extremely dire indeed, sir."

"Dire?" Shane blinked, his focus suddenly razor sharp, the part of his mind that had been wandering, working on how best to spin Dean's medical emergency, returning to give the doctor his full attention. "What do you mean, dire?"

The doctor placed a gentle hand on Shane's arm, a carefully professional sympathetic look on her face. "If untreated, his organs will struggle to cope with the strain being placed on them and begin to start shutting down…"

He interrupted, not wishing her to finish that sentence, not while Dean was lying in the same room, feverish and restless, drifting in and out of lucidity, hooked up to an IV and monitors. "You said if untreated, so there _is_ a treatment?"

"The best course of treatment in this case is the old fashioned one."

"Old fashioned? As in…" Shane made a vague gesture towards his own crotch.

"Yes. Knotting. Suppressant reactions as strong as this one are extremely rare, and there's a chance it might not succeed, however as we have exhausted all other avenues, I don't think we can rule it out."

"He's not…I don't…"

" _Do it._ "

"Dean...are you sure about this?" Shane glanced down at Dean, the man seeming somehow smaller and more frail than he could ever have imagined, nothing like the vibrant fit young omega he worked with, the determined expression on his face almost the only thing he recognised. "Ok, so what do you have to do next, doc?"

"We'll move Mr Ambrose to a more private room on the heat ward and have one of our primary care alphas…"

"NO! No strange knothead...no…"

Still hoarse and raspy from the fever, Dean's voice lacked his usual authority, but there was no mistaking how he felt about that particular aspect of the plan. Torn between his obligation to Dean as, if not quite a friend, then at least a co worker he was on good terms with and as a responsible employer, Shane turned back to the doctor.

"Is there no other option? If he doesn't receive a knot?"

"The final recourse would be to induce a state of coma and attempt to reduce his temperature externally. This has to be done gradually in order to prevent shock and there is no guarantee that we would be able to prevent severe long term organ damage. Furthermore, it's extremely rare for any omegas treated this way to be able to carry to term if they wish to start a family in the future. We strongly recommend a knot."

"Dean, pal, the PCAs here at the hospital are professionals, they'll look after you and you can get back to living your life."

"No...no stranger," His hand grabbed weakly at Shane's sleeve as a fresh wave of fever threatened to drag him under again. "You...you do it...you're an alpha…"

The doctor looked at Shane expectantly.

" _Please…_ "

The scent of Dean's distress reached through the last lingering traces of the suppressant Shane had inhaled and tugged at his inner alpha urges. There was no way he could refuse to help an omega who needed him.

"Fine. Let's do this."

As if they had been waiting on some magical signal, suddenly the cubicle was filled with a team of nurses and porters working to whisk Dean away, Shane trailing in his wake as they made their way to the heat ward. Almost before he had a chance to blink, they were alone in a private room which could almost be mistaken for an inoffensive hotel room, until you noticed the monitoring equipment and the IV stand Dean was still hooked up to and the fact that although the bed was wide enough for two, it was unmistakably a hospital bed, right down to the guard rails.

"Are you absolutely certain about this? It's not too late, I can hit the call button…"

" _Hurry...please..._ " Dean fell back against the pillow, worn out from the strain of talking.

Quickly Shane stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and eased himself onto the bed next to Dean, deliberately ignoring the unmistakable crinkle of the plastic mattress cover. For a moment he hesitated, unsure how best to go about knotting Dean with the least amount of discomfort, mental as well as physical. The doctor had explained that the strength of the pheromones Dean was giving off might cause a more intense reaction on Shane's side, his knot may last longer than was normal for him. Fearing awkwardness if Dean's heat fever broke while they were still tied if he knotted him face to face, the only option for Shane was to enter him from behind.

Gently he eased Dean onto his side and tucked himself in close to his spine. Dean's gown slipped forward a little with the movement, putting his bare backside on display. The potent scent of slick grew headier, Shane's cock stirring in response, the suppressant spray he had used earlier now fully worn off. He reached down, untucking himself from his boxers, the back of his knuckles brushing against Dean's scorching hot skin.

Dean pushed back against the faint touch, his body now running purely on instinct in the presence of a suitable alpha, drawing his topmost leg upwards, exposing his glistening pussy to Shane.

Some less civilised part of Shane's subconscious whispered that he should touch, should taste, should mount, should claim. He dismissed it with a vigorous shake of his head. Dean was not _his_ omega, he didn't have an omega, he was here solely to provide assistance for person in need. None of what was happening was about him, his only concern was to knot Dean and to get him to come on that knot for as many times as it took to break the fever caused by this pseudo-heat reaction to his medication.

Rolling away for a moment to fully free himself of his underwear, Shane steeled himself for the task at hand. Gently he slipped a hand under Dean's burning thigh and lifted his leg just enough to allow the omega's wetted lips to kiss the head of his now rock hard cock. Rocking forward, Shane held his breath as his length slipped slowly into Dean's waiting velvet heat. Once again he was forced to remind himself that this coupling was a medical necessity. How good Dean felt around him was irrelevant, he had a job to do.

Still with that careful hold on Dean's leg, he withdrew and pressed back in again, his movements steady, almost leisurely, easy thrusts gradually chipping away at the pained undertone of the omega's scent, a rich note of satisfaction taking its place, until at last, Shane could feel Dean's feeble attempts to push back against him, chasing after his knot. Draping the leg he held over his own, Shane's hand now slipped under Dean's gown, blindly seeking out the omega's dick.

Gathering some of Dean's slick on the way, Shane wrapped his fingers around the stiff flesh, heavier and longer in his palm than he expected. He quickly found his rhythm, the strokes of his hands matching the pattern of his thrusts, speeding both up when he felt the first flutterings of Dean's pussy around his cock followed quickly by that telltale tingle that heralded the forming of his knot. His knot which seemed to have popped in record time, perhaps another side effect of the unusually intense pheromones the doctor had referred to before she had left them alone.

Two more thrusts and they were tied, Shane's knot now too thick to pass the entrance to Dean's vagina without causing him damage. Hand still pumping the omega's cock, Shane now ground against Dean, the fat swollen bulb of his knot pressing against his o-spot, coaxing his orgasm out of him.

Too exhausted to make any noise until now, Dean came at last with a loud gasp, a little spurt of thin come spilling over Shane's fist, his internal muscles clamping down around Shane's knot, milking him of his own release, his alpha seed quenching the fire that had threatened to consume the omega. Almost at once, Shane felt Dean's entire body relax, as if the stress and strain of the past few hours had melted away, a sudden wave of post knotting weariness falling over the alpha too. Carefully, so as not to disturb the knot Dean's hungry pussy was still milking, even in his half asleep state, Shane rearranged them both into a more comfortable position, supporting some of Dean's body with his own, and with a quick glance at his watch, drew the sheet over them both to nap. It was still only three in the morning, they had the time.

They dozed for a little while, waking finally once Shane's knot went down enough for him to pull out, a flood of come and slick spilling from Dean when they parted. Each man determinedly kept their gaze somewhere north of waist level and a little to the south of eye level, Dean lying very still while Shane sat up and reached for the call button. "Doc said to call for her when we were done. You okay for me to...or do you want another minute?"

"I'll be fine. Call her in so I can get out of here."

Shane pressed the call button, and made use of the conveniently provided scent neutralising wipes, cleaned himself off a little before slipping his underwear and jeans back on. The doctor came back in as he was replacing his shoes and socks. They exchanged brief pleasantries before he stepped out to wait in the anteroom, leaving her to see to her patient.

While he sat waiting, Shane called up a local car service, not wanting to keep Dean waiting on a cab when he was discharged, having faith that his fever had broken, but not sure how much longer the doctor would keep him for. He didn't have to wait long. Dean appeared a little shy of thirty minutes later, on his own two, admittedly shaky feet, clean scrubs taking the place of the shorts he'd been wearing earlier, some sort of disposable slipper on his feet, a paper bag of medication clutched to his chest.

A smiling nurse led Dean over to Shane and helped him into the seat beside him.

"There we go...back with alpha, and don't forget to follow the instructions the doctor gave you," He turned his bright smile on Shane. "You look after this one now, he's got some electrolyte salts to get help with the dehydration, and the morning after pill if you aren't trying for a little one yet...omega here will need to take that in the next 72 hours, so you have time to talk about it if you want."

With pats on the knees for both of them, he bounded off, no doubt to go be unfathomably cheerful at some other stunned patient.

"Don't worry, I'll take the pill. You don't want to risk giving your daddy or your sister a heart attack telling them you knocked me up," Dean managed a tired chuckle. "Though, if you ever wanted to take full control, it's as good a way as any...just say the word. Least I can do after you saved me from microwaving myself from the inside out."

Shane laughed back, patting Dean lightly on the shoulder. "Appreciate the offer Ambrose, but I couldn't ask you to do that. I want rid of dad or Steph, I'll do it the proper way...hire a hitman." Dean's genuine laugh told Shane his quip had been taken in the sense he had meant and was a most welcome sound after the tension of the last night. "If you're ready to go, I have a car waiting downstairs to take us back to the hotel."

Standing, he offered Dean a helping hand to get to his feet, relieved when he took it and hooked his arm through Shane's, leaning on him for support as they made their way towards the elevator, the tiniest ghost of a what-if dancing through his mind before he shooed it away.

* * *

 _ **Fuck or die.**_

 _ **Dean is suffering from a heat fever for which the only treatment is to receive a knot & is drifting in & out. Shane only agrees to help him when Dean gives permission during one of his moments of lucidity.**_


	3. News

"Something from the bar?"

The professionally friendly tone of the flight attendant interrupted Dean's thoughts. He turned towards the cheery beta, hesitating for a moment as he realised that his usual order was now off the menu. "Uh...apple juice?"

"Here you go...enjoy, sir."

Sipping at his drink, he allowed his thoughts to wander, relishing the calm before the inevitable storm that would break later when he made it to the arena. He couldn't call himself a particularly religious man, but he sent a quick plea to whatever deity may be out there that they might take pity on him and that Shane, his _boss_ , might understand.

He had taken that morning after pill. Shane knew he had...Dean had made sure that he stayed around for long enough to witness that much when the alpha had escorted him back to his room in the still slumbering hotel. He had taken his pill, climbed into the shower once Shane had left and washed himself clean of the traces of slick and semen and sweat that lingered before crawling into bed. There was no throwing up, no diarrhea, nothing that would give any suggestion that the pill hadn't worked, just two full days in that same hotel room of recuperation, of sleep and room service on the company account before rejoining the rest of the Smackdown roster on Friday for the first house show of the next loop. Back to business as usual, including an incredibly physical match at TLC.

A shudder ran through him at the thought of what the consequence of those weeks of business as usual might have been...and he never even would have known, he would have just passed it off as the expected period that followed a conception free heat. Even the lack of anything resembling a period didn't tip him off. The doctor in the hospital had told him not to panic if it didn't come, his heat fever had been an uncommon reaction to his suppressants, not a true heat, issuing the morning after pill was more a formality than anything, just standard practice that's all. His own omegologist had said the same thing when he finally managed to make an appointment to get his bloodwork checked so that Dr Perez could be sure that the last suppressant had fully left his system before she prescribed something new. He had left her practice, hit the road for the last loop before the Christmas break and _literally_ thrown himself into his work, determined to give the fans a good show.

Calling into Dr Perez's office after the loop, on his way from the airport back to his apartment, Dean had expected to run in and collect his new prescription.

The universe had other plans.

Frankie on reception had asked him to take a seat, Dr P wanted to speak to him. Dean was tired and wanting nothing more than to shut himself into his apartment for the next few days until it was time to make his way back to the airport to catch a flight to Cincinnati to spend the holiday itself with his mom.

He was almost dozing off when his name was finally called. Yawning, he made his way into the omegologist's office and took the seat she offered, registering the odd expression on her face that was somewhere between concern and apology.

" _What's going on, doctor? I thought I was just picking up a script."_

" _I'm afraid that I can't prescribe you a new course of suppressants just yet…"_

" _Why not? Is the last one still in my system? I was really hoping to get the new ones started while I have a break for the holiday. Work starts getting real busy for us in January and if there's going to be any side effects like last time I need to deal with it quick."_

" _No, the last traces were cleared, however the lab did pick up on hCG in your sample. That's the hormone an omega's body begins to produce when a fertilized egg attaches to the uterine wall. You're pregnant, Dean."_

Shock had spared him from any overly embarrassing reaction. No tears, no fainting, not even any ranting, he had sipped at the glass of water the doctor handed him and once he was able, calmly asked how it was possible after his fever had only been due to a pseudo-heat type reaction and he had taken the morning after pill to be on the safe side.

Turns out that the pill wasn't 100% effective, and that might have been a genuine heat after all, plus some juices and teas were shown to interact with the body's ability to properly absorb certain drugs, and didn't he mention that he'd been drinking a lot of so-called omega health teas lately?

So he was pregnant. The test he picked up when he was getting the vitamin supplement prescription the doctor gave him along with a handful of pamphlets laying out his options confirmed it. Not that he didn't believe her, he just wanted to see for himself.

Those pamphlets lay, well thumbed through, at the bottom of his carry on bag. There was no decision to be made. He knew it from the second he had turned into the pharmacy parking lot to get those vitamins, he knew it when he ordered his coffee decaf, he knew it each time he turned down his mom's offer of a festive drink, he knew it now, sitting here on this plane, apple juice in one hand, the other resting protectively on his still flat tummy. Whatever happened once he made it to the Garden, whatever Shane had to say or chose to do, Dean's future was clear.

He was going to be a papa. He was going to have a little person to love and care for who would love him back. It wasn't the path he thought he would be going down at age 31 and on his own, but he knew without a doubt it was the right one. Blanketed in the warm feelings that thought gave him, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into a light doze for the rest of the flight.

Arriving at the arena, Dean's nervousness grew as he made his way around the backstage areas exchanging 'hello's and 'how-are-you's with the co-workers he passed in his search for Shane. Turning a corner while thumbing through his contacts looking for the alpha's number, he collided with Daniel. Not the boss he was looking for, but he might be able to help. "Hey man, you know where Shane is? I need to ask him something."

"Last I saw he was on his way to ringside looking for Charles."

With a quick thanks, Dean set off on the familiar route to Gorilla, suddenly aware that after today he might never make this walk again, suddenly torn between the urge to savour the journey and the need to get what might be an unpleasant conversation over and done with as soon as possible.

Passing through the curtain, Dean scanned the brightly lit arena for the alpha, spying him sat on a flight case at the far side of the ring. Steeling himself for what was coming next, Dean marched down the ramp to join him.

"Hey Dean. What's up? Have a good Christmas?"

Shane was as friendly as always was, there wasn't a hint of awkwardness about what had occurred between them, not a single reminder save for the one Dean now carried inside himself."

"It was interesting. Definitely interesting. Look, I won't beat around the bush, I need to talk to you about the finish for tonight's match."

"If you have a problem with the booking you know you need to speak to Daniel first…"

"It's not exactly the booking," Dean interrupted, hands flailing as he searched for the right words. "Well, it _is_ about the booking, but not how you think...shit...look, I'm supposed to take a chair shot to the gut, then take the fall, right? The chair shot...I can't take the chair shot. I'm...holy crap...this is not as easy as I thought…"

"Spit it out Ambrose, for the love of god, whatever it is you're trying to say, just spit it out."

"I'm pregnant."

"You're WHAT?"

"Pregnant. It's yours. Apparently that _was_ a real heat after all."

"But...but...the pill...I was there. You took the pill."

"Turns out it's not always effective. I have pamphlets...they'll tell you all about it."

Shane's expression grew suddenly sheepish. He made an odd gesture towards Dean's belly with his arm. "And are you…"

"Keeping it? Yes. Being a papa wasn't part of my masterplan, but I'm keeping it. I'm not scared to raise a kid on my own, but that's ok, you didn't ask for this, you were just being a decent boss and helping a guy out."

Staring at the floor, Dean missed the faint stunned look that flickered across Shane's face for the briefest of moments before he hopped to his feet, his usual pleasant expression back in place. Shane's hand hovered for a second at the small of the omega's back before he let it drop to his side and started to make his way towards the ramp, pausing only to beckon Dean along with a bob of his head.

"Come on then, let's go find Daniel. Looks like we have an exit storyline to start working out."


	4. Exit

**_Catching up with Seth at the Royal Rumble forces Dean and Shane to reevaluate their situation._**

* * *

Daniel took Dean's news well, neutral expression on his face as the omega informed him of his recent change in circumstance and a reassuring smile for him as he sent him off to prepare for the match with the promise that he and Shane would have something worked out within the hour.

"Ok, so it's a straight switch out for the finish. John takes the chair shot and the pin...we can just tell them we're warming up their storyline now, relying on fan word of mouth to get some buzz going. How do we work this for Dean though?" Daniel paced up and down the small office they had commandeered backstage. "Shane! Any ideas here, buddy? This is your problem too…"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Huh?"

"That baby...Dean's baby...it's...it's my baby too."

"What the fuck? Shane, you knothead! I can't...ok...right...first things first, we need to figure out what way the booking is going, then we're going to have a very serious conversation about why we don't swan about knocking up omegas on our roster like some medieval lord having his wicked way with the kitchen maid!"

"It wasn't like that at all, but fine. Booking now, I'll tell you anything else you want to know after the show."

By the time Dean returned, they had the bones of their plan decided upon. Daniel outlined it for Dean while Shane sat quietly in the corner.

"First off, Dean. Full disclosure. Shane has made me aware of his involvement here. I just want you to know that I will hold that information in the strictest confidence, it stays within these four walls. Same goes for your condition. Unless you choose to tell someone, it stays with us. That said, I think it might be for the best if the guys you'll be working this program with are aware, just as a precaution."

Dean nodded his understanding. "So who have you got in mind? And how?"

"Baron and Mike. Mike is a safe pair of hands and we'll have Maryse on hand if a distraction is needed. Baron will keep this one fresh and we'll be be able to move the story across to him smoothly once you step away. Mike is going to interfere in your match tonight and prevent you from pinning AJ. The finish of that one will then flip to AJ and John…" Daniel caught Dean's expression and paused to allow him to say what was on his mind.

"Do they need to know? About the baby?"

"Not if you don't want them to. We're going to be counting on our own social media and the fans spreading what happens in this match, so we can tell them both that their program is kicking off a little sooner, they don't need to know why."

"I don't want them to know then. Not yet anyway."

"Not a problem. So we'll allow it to be reported that Mike cost you the title and on Tuesday you're going to be pissed about that. You're going to interfere in his match with Baron and cause a DQ. Next week he'll challenge you with his title on the line, like the arrogant asshole he is and drop to you. We'll get some good air time for all three of you up to the Rumble. At the moment, the idea is for Baron to go in at thirteen, since someone somewhere has a sense of humour and we'll get you in somewhere close by. He'll be the one to eliminate you safely, giving you grounds to challenge him, dropping the belt and re-injuring your shoulder. That's your excuse to disappear. Of course we've got the fine detail to work out and we'll need to make sure your omegologist clears you for this, but that's the bare bones. Six week program, another intercontinental title run, smooth safe exit before the Elimination Chamber with no reference to your pregnancy and absolutely no reference to the other father. How's it sound?"

Dean cast his gaze towards Shane, seeing nothing but encouragement in his expression. "It's not a bad plan, Dean, and it will leave the door open for your eventual return."

"Yeah, ok. Let's do it."

Setting the wheels in motion turned out to be easier than anyone had expected. The fans jumped on board, picking their sides in the three way feud, cheering and jeering for their favourites and their foes. If anyone noticed that Mike or Baron pulled their punches if they were close to Dean's abdomen, or that Dean himself chanced fewer high risk spots, no one mentioned it, either backstage or amongst the universe.

Baron, Mike and Maryse protected Dean's secret without question and without judgement. Not once did they ask who the other parent was, or even refer to his condition outside of their meetings with Daniel or Shane.

The merging of the rosters in San Antonio for the Royal Rumble was both a blessing and a curse. Every extra person from Raw was a pair of eyes that might see a change in his appearance unnoticed by his Smackdown coworkers, a nose that might pick up a change in his scent that his blue brand teammates had become acclimatised to through daily exposure. But it also meant a sorely needed opportunity to catch up with Seth and Roman.

Dean missed them both. Now more than ever. Now, when he just wanted _someone_ to give him a hug and congratulate him. Or joke about how he was never going to get a full night's sleep for the next eighteen years. Or get excited with him that his little passenger was now the size of a raspberry. He just wanted share the news of his pregnancy with his friends, with people who wouldn't only see it as a constraint to be worked around. Getting knocked up because his biology rebelled against the very thing that was supposed to _prevent_ him getting knocked up had been an accident, but he was happy. He just wanted someone else to be happy for him. Even Shane, even the baby's alpha had had been nothing more than his standard pleasantly businesslike self.

Dean bounced from foot to foot waiting for the timer to hit zero and for his go signal from the production assistant standing by the curtain. As the roaring countdown from the arena crowd began, he caught sight of Baron on the edge of his vision giving him a quick headbob of acknowledgement. Two minutes. He just had to last two minutes in the melee then Baron would be there to get him safely out. They had a time limit planned, but Daniel had given him the okay to tap out sooner if he felt the need. Then the match, he could finally get caught up with Seth and Roman.

The countdown ended, the klaxon sounded and his music hit. Shaking off a flush of fatigue, Dean pushed through the curtain and strode down the ramp to enter the fray. He marked off a little of his two minutes with a brief comic moment with James, then threw himself, carefully, into the mix.

The rush of performing took over, underpinned with the very real need to protect himself from stray fists and feet. He wasn't even aware of Baron's entrance until Sami was dragged off him, replaced by the taller man. They wove their way around the ring, Baron stealthily protecting Dean until Big E appeared in the ring, their agreed signal that Dean's time limit had been reached. Baron tipped him over the top rope, bearing the brunt of the shoulder charge from Mike that knocked Dean from the apron to the floor.

Brushing off the hand of the official, Dean pushed himself to his feet and began the trek back along the interminably long aisle, keeping his head down and selling the injury to his shoulder. The weariness he felt was no work however. Dean couldn't remember the last time he felt so completely strung out and so completely exhausted. He'd gotten no rest on the road over the past month, constantly on alert to make sure he didn't slip up, say something, move in a certain manner, and give the game away. Time at home was no better, physical exhaustion greeting him like an old friend.

At least he didn't have to worry about the fabled glow betraying him, he looked like shit.

Slipping back through the curtain, he nodded at Seth who was chatting with his alpha while he waited to enter the match. Dean indicated that he was heading for the showers, Seth mouthing back that he would catch him up.

The hot water was plentiful and the omega men's locker room was blissfully deserted, the others who shared his presentation either still involved in the Rumble, waiting to get involved or already done with work for the night and watching.

By the time Seth appeared, Dean was already showered and dressed, perched on the bench tying his shoelaces. Dean sprang to his feet in a rush to embrace his friend, and promptly fell to the floor as the world went black.

Seth felt as though he had switched into automatic pilot. Somehow, he managed to catch the falling Dean and lower him gently to the floor, snatching a sweatshirt to use as a pillow and, hearing Becky's voice in the hallway outside, get her attention, very possibly by yelling at her to go grab a medic. Dean had come round by the time the medic appeared a few minutes later, and was now sitting quietly on the bench once more, given the ok, but listening carefully to the advice he was being given.

The door bounced open, almost flung off it's hinges not by another member of the of the medical team, but by Shane McMahon himself. Seth was almost knocked off his feet as Shane dashed into the locker room, the sour scent of panic rolling off him like a fog, making a beeline straight for Dean.

"Dean! What happened? Are you ok? Is it the baby?" He crouched beside the seated omega, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other hovering over his midsection.

"THE BABY?"

Shane's head snapped round, his expression contrite as he noticed the other people in the room for the first time. "Oh shit."

The medic quietly gathered his kit and made a tactical withdrawal, closing the door behind him.

"Surprise! You know that thing I wanted to talk to you and Ro about after the show tonight?" Dean smiled hesitantly. "Ta da! I got a bun in the oven!"

The wide grin that broke out across Seth's face was exactly the reaction that Dean had been longing to see from someone, from anyone.

"You're pregnant! Congratulations! This is fantast…wait. How come he already knows before I do?" Seth's eyes grew almost comically wide as he clocked the sheepish expressions on both men's faces and put two and two together. "No fucking way…when did you get together? I can't believe you didn't say anything!"

"We're not together, Seth. It's a long story, but if you don't mind, can we wait for Roman? I really don't want to have to tell it twice," Dean turned his attention back to Shane. "There's nothing wrong, I just fainted that's all. It's hard work growing a person and I pushed myself a little too hard, so I paid the price. If I ever manage to get a decent night's sleep or find my appetite again, I'll be fine."

"Wait...you're _not_ together? Separate lives, own houses not together?"

"No, but Dean and the baby will be taken care of, you don't need to worry about that, Seth."

"They fucking better! But I'm not really concerned about that right now. I'm more concerned about the fact that my pregnant best friend is apparently suffering through this pregnancy because he's going home _alone_ after his incredibly physical, exhausting work week, instead of being with the alpha who knotted him!"

"Seth, this isn't Shane's fault...can we just go back to the part where you were congratulating me? I liked that part," Dean's voice became almost too quiet to be heard. "No one else has."

Seth glared at Shane, full of fury on Dean's behalf. The alpha's phone chirped into life, sparing him from Seth's wrath. "I'm needed back at Gorilla, we're getting close to winding up. Dean, I'm glad you're ok, both of you. Here, go wait for Roman in mine and Daniel's office, it'll be a bit more private. You remember which one it is?" Handing Dean a set of keys, Shane left the room.

By the time Roman found them, Dean and Seth's collective mood had lightened considerably, lightened further by the big alpha's joyous reaction to Dean's news, lightened enough that even Roman's concerns over Shane's non-involvement in the pregnancy couldn't bring them down. When they left to set off on their journey to Laredo, they left Dean with the well wishes he had been longing for and with the promise of both that they would join him in Las Vegas on Wednesday to spend some real time together before joining their loop in Colorado on Friday.

Much more at ease, but no less tired, Dean headed back to the locker room to collect his bags. Reluctant to spend time in close quarters with anyone in case they scented that he was expecting, and unable to travel with the few who already knew in the interest of protecting the storyline, Dean had opted to travel alone for the past few weeks. His plan for tonight was to return to his hotel, try to eat something and to try to sleep. He would have plenty of time to think over what Seth had said about needing Shane nearby during the drive to Hidalgo in the morning.

Dean wasn't expecting to find Shane waiting for him at his locker, he wasn't expecting to be asked for a ride back to the hotel and he certainly wasn't expecting for Shane to invite him to come back to his room to talk, just talk. That's where he found himself though, sinking into the comfortable couch in the seating area of Shane's suite, a rapidly vanishing platter of steak and cheese quesadillas and sweet potato fries in front of him, his appetite apparently returned, listening to the alpha speak.

"So while you guys were catching up, I did a bit of research, and Seth's right. The presence of the alpha, or beta is beneficial to both omega and baby during pregnancy. If the inseminating parent is not able to be present, then the omega's alpha or beta parent or sibling may be able to provide some comfort. Otherwise the pregnant omega may experience heightened anxiety, loss of appetite, periods of insomnia…"

"Pining...you mean the pregnant omega may pine for their alpha. But you're not my alpha, Shane."

"I know that and you know that, but your body doesn't. As far as your body is concerned your alpha's absence is wrong, so it's letting you know by making you feel wrong. It's not likely to do any harm to you, or the baby, but there's no way it can be much fun."

"It's not. It's really not. I don't relish the thought of seven more months of feeling shitty. So much for pregnancy being a magical time." Dean rolled his eyes and snatched up a handful of fries from Shane's plate, having already finished his own.

"So move in with me. Nothing funny, I promise! Just as roommates, until the baby comes. I'm only really needed for the live shows and pay per views, the rest of the time I can work from home or at headquarters, and even then, my place is saturated with my scent, so you should still get the benefit of it. I know you're ready to raise this baby on your own, and I won't interfere with that, but I want to be a part of it's life too, however much you let me. Staying at my apartment will help you and it."

Dean gave Shane a tired smile. "Well first off, if you're going to be any sort of father to this kid, you have to stop calling them 'it'."

"Does this mean you'll come stay?"

"It seems like the best thing to do. You promise no funny business? Just two guys who happen to be having a baby together sharing an apartment?" Shane nodded. "Ok then. When I'm done with my last match, I'll move in."

They chatted for a little while longer, until relaxed and safe in the presence of the alpha his body believed was his, Dean grew drowsy, falling asleep slumped against the back of the couch. Shane didn't have the heart to wake him to go to his own room, so picking him up carefully, he carried him bridal style to the bed, tucking him under the covers. Hesitating for only the briefest of moments, Shane hit the light and slipped into the bed, and making sure he kept a respectful distance from the slumbering omega, listened to the smooth even rhythm of Dean's breath until he too followed him into sleep.


	5. Roommates

_**Dean & Shane spend their first morning as roommates.**_

* * *

The wintry sunshine creeping in around the almost closed drapery finally cast just enough light in the room for Dean to get a look at his surroundings without leaving the cosy cocoon of the bed. He had wakened a few minutes ago, roused from sleep by the irresistible aromas of sizzling bacon and coffee, and by the low hum of a radio tuned into a sports talk show, a sound that he now associated with mornings with Shane McMahon. As he had done since the night of the Rumble, when they had had their first impromptu sleepover, Dean had slept well with Shane nearby.

This was different however. This wasn't an adjoining room in a hotel with the connecting doors opened as it had been each night on the road, this was Shane's apartment, this was going to be Dean's home until the baby came. The stack of boxes piled in the corner that he and Roman had packed up and sent ahead last week when he had stopped to visit Dean in Las Vegas before the Raw loop stood as proof.

It was a shame that Seth's injury had meant that he couldn't join them, but Dean had relished the older alpha's company and his advice. Together they had packed up the few things that Dean had decided to ship to New York and sent his bikes and the furniture he wanted to keep into storage, since Dean had already decided that once the baby came, his solitary lifestyle wasn't going to cut it, especially if... _when_ he returned to work. Cincinnati was an option, move back closer to his mom, or return to Florida maybe, more opportunities for work and closer to the support of his friends. Roman and his family were all there, they treated Dean like one of their own, so he'd never be shy of a sitter, Seth had confided that he and Toni were in the process of moving back too. Wherever he decided, he was pretty sure that when he closed the door of his Vegas pad behind him and headed for the airport, it was for the last time.

Sitting up slowly and stretching, Dean allowed his gaze to flit around the room. They had left the arena last night after the show and headed straight for the airport where Dean was surprised to find the company jet waiting on them. Not as surprised as he was when Shane mentioned that it had been Vince's idea. Vince, who rather than being apoplectic with rage when Shane had brought him up to speed had been unexpectedly very not pissed at all.

Dean was not complaining though. He was pregnant with Shane's kid and no one's opinion would change that fact now, but knowing that the patriarch of the McMahon family wasn't baying for his blood was no small relief.

Getting up out of the bed with far more energy than he had felt in weeks, Dean opened the drapes to let the light flood the room, taking it in properly while he straightened the bedcovers. The walls which had seemed cold clinical white in the dim half light were a soft warm pale sandy gold and the prints above the dresser weren't the generic decorator staples that he expected, but photographs of the desert around Las Vegas. Smiling, he grabbed a hoodie to throw on over the sweatpants and tank top he had slept in and headed for the door in search of breakfast, and more importantly, a bathroom.

He had a vague recollection of Shane mentioning that the bathroom was across the hall when they had stumbled into the apartment at some ungodly hour that morning, and sure enough the door was directly opposite to his own. Essential business attended to, he scrutinised the selection of brand new products neatly arranged on the vanity, all some fancy high-end, low-scent line specially made for sensitive pregnant omega noses. A little more exploring revealed a selection of new toothbrushes, still sealed in their packaging, along with toothpastes, mouthwashes and flosses. Popping one free of its plastic, Dean decided that he could spare a few minutes to freshen up before joining his new roommate.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

Busy at the stove, Shane glanced over his shoulder to greet Dean, stretching along the counter and silencing the chatter from the radio as he appeared. A note of uncertainty undercut his scent, at odds with the cheery nonchalance of his tone. Dean slid onto one of the high stools at the breakfast bar, unable to shake the slight sense of something being a little off kilter that he himself was feeling. It was nothing to do with the accommodations Shane had provided, so he was happy to put the alpha at ease on that count.

"Like a baby. That bed is so comfy. I almost didn't want to get out of it, but all this smelt far too good to ignore."

The relaxing of tension in Shane's shoulders was visible...and that was it…Shane had shoulders. Actual bare shoulders, exposed by the straps of the tank top he was wearing with a rather well washed and well worn looking pair of plaid pyjama pants, and unless Dean was very much mistaken, there was a little flash of ink also being exposed by that tank top. He leaned forward to take a closer look.

"Shoulders!"

"Huh?" Shane spun round, spatula in hand with a confused look on his face.

"You have shoulders, man. I just realised I never saw them, like _ever_ and here you are…with shoulders…"

Shane shrugged, the motion revealing a little more of the tattoo, yet teasingly not enough for Dean to get a good idea of the design. He turned back to the stove for a moment to remove the breakfast from the heat and dish up onto the two waiting plates already piled high with toast.

"More revealing gear didn't really fit my gimmick according to Dad." Grabbing a plate in each hand, Shane led the way towards the dining table nestled in the corner of the sunny living room where the two walls of floor to ceiling windows met, laying one at each place setting and returning to the kitchen to fetch a french press full of richly scented coffee.

"It's decaf," He answered Dean's unspoken question before proceeding to pour them both a cup.

"Vince can be a bit stuck in his ways when it comes to what he thinks goes." That wasn't exactly how Dean would have said it had he been speaking to Seth or Roman, but he was very much aware that he was speaking to the man's son.

"That's one way to put it. Probably for the best though, not exactly like I was blessed with the kind of physique that looks good in lycra."

Glancing across the table at Shane's torso, snugly wrapped in the clinging fabric of his tank top, Dean begged to differ. Yes, Shane was a little thicker around the middle than he himself was, _for now anyway_ , but it suited him. Dean had always liked it when an alpha was bigger than him, made him feel safe and protected. Not that Shane was his alpha, he hurriedly reminded himself. They were just two people sharing an apartment who happened to be having a kid together. He quickly changed the subject.

"I didn't realise I was so hungry until I took a bite, but this tastes even better than it smells."

"I wasn't sure what you would like, but I figured I couldn't go wrong with bacon and eggs. There's croissants warming in the oven too in case you preferred something a bit lighter…and oatmeal on the stove…and I have a fruit salad in the refrigerator…"

"So basically you couldn't go wrong with all the breakfasts?"

"Something like that."

That hint of uncertainty returned to Shane's scent. Dean couldn't allow that. Shane had gone out of his way to make him feel welcome and comfortable. It may just have been his natural alpha instincts driving him to provide for the carrier of his child, but Dean appreciated it nonetheless.

"In that case I'm glad I've got my appetite back. Bring it on!"

Dean set about demolishing the rest of his breakfast with gusto, taking pleasure in the food for the first time in weeks. Warmed croissants and a selection of preserves appeared once the bacon and eggs were polished off, fruit salad and oatmeal with honey and cream for drizzling rounded off the banquet along with a second pot of coffee and plenty of juice. A warm scent of satisfaction began to slowly fill the room with every mouthful Dean took, Shane's instincts being appeased by the sight of the omega enjoying the meal he had provided.

As they ate, they chatted about their plans for next few days. Dean's smile when Shane told him that he had taken a leave of absence for the next week to help him get settled was genuine. Under normal circumstances, being left to his own devices in a new city would have been no bother for Dean, but these were not normal circumstances, and he had to admit, that when Shane was around, he simply felt _better_. If they were going to have the chance to spend all day together as well as sleeping in close proximity, perhaps that would be the opportunity Dean needed to load up on enough alpha mojo to get him back to his old self and keep him well when Shane had to go tape Smackdown.

Dean's own plans were simple. Unpack, check out the neighbourhood, find an omegologist. Anything over and above that could wait. Unpacking wouldn't take very long at all, even without the help Shane offered, though Dean happily took him up on his other offer to show him around the area afterwards.

"First though, I need a nap," Dean rubbed his full belly, eyes already closed just enough to miss Shane's jaw dropping ever so slightly at the sight. "I am so stuffed."

He stood and started to gather the dirty plates, only to be stopped by Shane's hand on his wrist.

"Don't you worry about that, go get a rest and then we can head out. I'll clear everything away."

"No need to tell me twice. Thanks again for breakfast."

While Dean napped, Shane cleared up the kitchen and living room, reflecting on the sense of ease he had felt in the omega's company. Given the uniqueness of their situation, he had been prepared for there to be some awkwardness, but there had been none. There hadn't really been any since the heat incident that led to the whole thing, now he came to think about it.

Putting all thoughts from his mind, Shane allowed himself to go into autopilot, going through his usual Wednesday back home routines of shower, laundry and shopping lists, only the beeping of Dean's alarm at the end of nap time and the running of the shower in the guest bathroom reminding him that he wasn't alone in the apartment. Tasks completed, he settled down in the living room with a book to wait for Dean.

He didn't have to wait long. Dean appeared in the living room, dressed and presumably unpacked a little over an hour after his shower, jacket and beanie already on, talking on his phone.

"…my room is great… _Of course I have my own room_ …late…uh huh, he cooked…bacon, eggs, toast, oatmeal, pastries, fruit, coffee…yes it was decaf…doing that tomorrow…" Dean rolled his eyes at Shane and mouthed an apology as he listened to his caller. "…look, I have to go, he's waiting to take me out to show me round the neighbourhood…yep…will do..bye."

He tucked his phone into his pocket and took the scarf Shane held out to him, wrapping it around his neck, tucking the loose ends into his jacket as he zipped it up.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem. Parents worry. I'm sure you'll be just the same one day."

"That wasn't my mom."

"Oh, I just figured…"

"That was AJ. He wanted to make sure you were looking after me right."

Dean suppressed a smirk as Shane's faced blanched a little. AJ had been a terror to the alpha since he had picked up the bottle of prenatal vitamins which had fallen from Dean's bag in the omega men's locker room after the show in Hidalgo. At first, his scandalised outrage had been directed at Dean, all but calling him a whore and a fallen omega, until a tired and exasperated Dean told him the full story of what had actually happened. At which point Shane became the target of his pointed words and furious glares.

" _I do not care if you begged him Dean, PCAs exist for a reason. It's not respectable. A responsible alpha would have refused and allowed the hospital staff to do their jobs."_

" _You are the alpha Shane, it's up to you to see this right. That baby needs a papa and a daddy."_

" _Shane McMahon, why in heaven's name is your omega toting those heavy bags on his own? You should be ashamed of yourself."_

" _You wouldn't be the first omega not able to drink a toast at their own wedding, Dean…I'm just saying."_

Despite being rooted in his slightly old fashioned view of respectability, AJ's concern for Dean's welfare seemed genuine and he had been an unexpected support during the last week at work, ready to share the tips and advice gathered during his own past pregnancies. He had also done an excellent job in chasing away the unwanted attention of co-workers when Dean's news spread, and although he spent plenty of time admonishing Shane, he was sure to choose his moments carefully, keeping the other parentage of the baby out of public knowledge at his fellow omega's request.

"I hope what you told him was to his satisfaction, I don't want to get another scolding from him next Tuesday."

The smirk Dean had been trying to hold back erupted into laughter at Shane's dejected tone. He bumped shoulders with the alpha and started to head towards the door. Shane grabbed his keys and followed the welcome joyful sound.


	6. Surprises

**_Shane heads home after his first Smackdown since Dean moved in._**

* * *

Daniel clucked impatiently, checking the time on the dash clock again. Where the hell was Shane? If he didn't hurry up, Daniel was leaving for the airport without him and he could make his own way there. He had a flight to catch and an expectant wife waiting patiently for him at home...and so did Shane. Sort of. He dug into his pocket for his phone so he could call his missing travel buddy to hurry him along.

Before it rang twice the door from the arena banged open, a flustered and apologetic looking Shane crashing through. He rushed over to the waiting car, throwing his carryon bag into the backseat and himself into the passenger seat. He slid a bulging plastic bag into the footwell between his feet and buckled up.

"Sorry," he glance over his shoulder back towards the door as if checking to make sure he hadn't been followed. "Let's get out of here."

"Ok. But do you want to tell me who we're running from so I can take evasive manoeuvres if we get tailed?" Daniel suppressed a snigger as he pulled out of the parking bay, earning a dramatic eyeroll and a glare that would have been more in keeping with the other McMahon sibling. "Let me guess...AJ?"

"Correct."

"The 'you're a terrible alpha who took advantage of Dean and you should make an honest omega of him' lecture again?"

Shane shook his head and pulled the bag from the footwell into his lap so he could look through the contents.

"That was before the show. He was giving me this. A care package! For Dean!"

A sharp note of irritation filled the enclosed space of the rental car as Shane peered into the bag.

"That's nice. He's such a papa hen…"

"It's an insult! Does he think that I can't look after my om...after Dean! Just how shitty an alpha does he think I am!"

"Chill, Shane. He's not insulting you, at least not with this. AJ's even more of a papa hen than Punk was." Daniel diplomatically chose to gloss over Shane's little slip of the tongue. "He's done this for every pregnant mama or papa to be that he's worked with for as long as I can remember. He gave Brie a lovely handknit crib blanket and a jar of his grampa's belly lotion."

"This?" Shane held up a glass jar, filled with a pale peach coloured substance, securely wrapped in clear cellophane.

"That's it. Brie swears it's a miracle cream, though you only have to look at AJ to see that. No way does he look like he's had four kids."

Shane gave Daniel an incredulous look. "Can't really say that I've been looking at him that close."

The calm scent of contentment that emanated from Daniel as his thoughts drifted to Brie and their baby smoothed the edges of Shane's annoyance. He stuffed the jar back in the bag with the rest of AJ's gift and turned to set it on the back seat, huffing under his breath as a realisation hit him.

"What's wrong now?"

"I'll have to check my bag. I hate waiting for the carousel at JFK...ugh."

"You got some making up for Valentine's Day plans you have to hurry home for?" Daniel feigned innocence, unable to resist the urge to tease his friend.

"What? No! You know it's not like that with me and Dean! We're just two single guys who happen to be having a kid together, sharing an apartment. For medically recommended reasons."

"Ok, ok, I get it. How's working out having him at your place anyway?"

That was all the opening Shane needed, the rest of the short trip to the rental car depot passing quickly as he filled Daniel in on the past two weeks of his new living arrangement. If Daniel had any theories about why he thought Dean had settled in so quickly, or why Shane had adjusted to having the omega in his home so well, or why his scent started to mellow a little as he spoke of him, he chose to keep it to himself. He would have plenty of opportunity to air it all later when Brie demanded an update.

They moved on to other, safer topics once they reached the depot and transferred to the company's airport shuttle, just in case anyone overheard and realised that Dean's current absence wasn't due to an injured shoulder, as the rumour they had encouraged stated.

With a little time to kill once Daniel's flight had been called, and unencumbered by any carryon bags, Shane took a stroll around duty free. He had no real intentions of buying anything, but still somehow found himself at the register handing over his credit card to pay for the softest, cutest little green dinosaur plushie that he had ever seen and a huge, fine knit scarf for Dean. Absolutely only because the omega had complained bitterly about the cold every time they stepped outside over the past two weeks, not at all because it was in the same shade of powder blue he favoured now he wasn't constricted by his road wardrobe, the same shade of powder blue that perfectly complemented Dean's blue eyes. Not that at all.

Shane's flight was uneventful, sleep coming easily, though as he had predicted, he found himself facing a seemingly interminable wait for his bag when he landed. Eventually the carousel cranked into life, surrendering the luggage it had been holding hostage. With the deft efficiency of a seasoned traveler, Shane reclaimed his bag and wove his way through the busy arrivals area and out to the taxi stand.

As the cabbie made his way through the morning traffic, Shane became aware of his own growing sense of, not quite anxiety, but definitely some sort of nervousness. He was looking forward to getting home, though this was the first time since he'd left his parents house that he'd be coming home to someone else already there. The new situation was clearly making him feel on edge.

He wondered if he should perhaps call Dean and let him know that he was on his way, an idea he abandoned at the realisation that the cab was about to pull up outside his building. Entering his apartment a few minutes later, he was hard pressed to say whether he regretted that or not.

Presuming that Dean's closed bedroom door meant naptime, Shane crept silently down the hallway towards his own room, looking forward to a shower and perhaps a little extra snooze of his own. He didn't realise that the scent of contented omega was growing stronger until his palm settled on the handle of his already ajar bedroom door and he found himself faced with the sight of a serenely dozing Dean, stretched out on top of the blankets, the drawstring of Shane's pyjama pants trailing from underneath the pillow, twisted around his elegant fingers.

For the briefest of moments, Shane gave real consideration to the voice in his head whispering for him to join Dean on the bed, whispering for him to mould himself along the omega's back, whispering for him to hold him close and breathe deeply of his scent. He shook off the urge, literally, and beat a hasty retreat back the way he came until he stood in the hallway in front of the closed apartment door once more.

Pausing to draw a few deep breaths of the scent free air of the hallway, he fished his phone out of his pocket and called Dean's number. Walking back towards the elevator so he wouldn't accidentally be overheard outside the door, he waited for the omega to pick up.

"Muh'lo? Shane?"

"Hey Deano!" Shane's voice sounded overly bright to his own ears. He dialled the cheeriness back a notch. "Just checking to see if you're at home or out and about...I'm just getting into the elevator now, and I have some presents for you…"

The sleepiness in Dean's voice vanished, replaced with surprised excitement.

"Presents? For me? Awesome. Yeah, I'm at home, I was just taking a nap. See you in a few then."

"Ok, won't be long." Shane hung up and counted slowly to two hundred before heading back to his front door and rattling his keys noisily in the lock. He made his way along the short passageway to his room, halting in the kitchen when he saw Dean busy with the coffeemaker. He set his bags down and cleared his throat. Dean spun round and made an almost imperceptible bob forward as if he was about to move towards Shane, but cut the movement short. He gestured instead towards the coffeepot.

"Coffee? I'm sure you could use it after the journey...of course it's just the shitty decaf, but I have no problems with you drinking the real thing...you don't have to stick with this crap to keep me company. Not that I don't appreciate the solidarity, man! Anyway...good flight?" He glanced at the clock on the microwave. "Was the flight delayed?"

"There was a delay, but not the flight. AJ gave me something for you so I had to check my bag. Got held up waiting for it. Hold on a second and I'll grab it now."

Shane ducked into his room to fetch AJ's care package from his carryon, noting that the bed looked untouched. Only the lingering rich scent gave any clue to Dean's earlier occupation. He lifted the package and his own gift and returned to the kitchen, trading the care package for the mug of coffee Dean had fixed for him.

"He didn't give you too much of a hard time, did he?" Dean rummaged in the bag, lifting out the jar of cream with a questioning look.

"No, nothing I couldn't handle...belly cream by the way. Some secret family miracle for preventing stretch marks according to Daniel."

"According to _Daniel_?"

"Brie. AJ gave her some too."

"Ah. I'll have a good look at this all later and text him thanks." Dean abandoned the bag and made to reach for his own coffee, only to be stopped by Shane.

"Hold up...I have something else here for you. From me...for the baby...I...I just saw it and it looked so cute, I couldn't resist." He held out the bag from duty free, the faintest of blushes creeping over his cheeks. Dean looked a little uncertain as he took it from him. "There's something in there for you as well. If you hate them, don't worry about it…"

Dean reached into the bag and pulled out the toy dino and the scarf, a bright beaming smile spreading across his face, eyes crinkling in delight. Without warning, he flung himself at Shane, wrapping his arms around the stunned alpha in a quick but fierce hug. He pulled away almost as quickly, seeming embarrassed by his reaction.

"That's so cute. Baby's first plushie, and from Daddy. It's gorgeous, and it's perfect, and now look, I'm going to cry. I love the scarf too." Dean's eyes shone with emotion.

"Hey, hey...don't be crying, you'll set me off too. I'm glad you like them though."

"I'll be fine, happy tears, I promise."

 _Good_ , thought Shane. He never wanted to see Dean crying any other kind.

 _Oh._


	7. Advice

_**Dean & Shane receive a few words of wisdom from people close to them.**_

* * *

"Here he is!" Dean held a little black and white picture close to his grinning face so the camera could pick it up. "Of course, I don't _know_ that he's a he yet, but I just feel that I'm having a little bitty alpha boy."

Seth squinted at the screen on his side of the Skype call.

"Eh...cute blob?"

"Shut up! Look at that adorable little skull. And there's his butt and his legs…"

"Oh yeah." Seth didn't sound entirely convinced.

Dean gave him a friendly glare and shifted to return the precious picture to its safe place. The movement revealed the contents of his wardrobe strewn across his bed.

"What's up with the rummage sale?"

On screen, Seth gestured over Dean's shoulder. He twisted to see what Seth meant, visibly deflating a little when he turned back to the camera.

"Oh, that. Dinner with the boss tonight. I can't figure out what to wear."

"The boss? As in…"

"Yeah. Vince. I'm kinda crapping myself here. I haven't been summoned to his presence since...you know." Dean gestured to his belly, the tiniest of bumps just beginning to show, if you knew what you were looking for.

Seth didn't think Dean had anything to be worried about. Vince had always seemed to like Dean, as much as he seemed to like anyone, and he _had_ sent the jet to bring him to New York. Even so, Seth was pretty sure that he'd be feeling a little nervous too in Dean's shoes.

"Ok, so you need something classy and neutral, that won't give away anything you don't want anyone else to know," Seth's expression grew thoughtful for a second. "You bring _everything_ with you from home?"

Dean nodded.

"Clothes? Yep. Not that most of them will even fit me soon, but yep."

Seth snapped his fingers.

"Got it! The pale grey silk camisole set we got in London that time...that should still fit, your darkest smartest jeans... _not ring ones_...the button down you wore to Toni's birthday dinner...don't tuck it in or anything...and your black boots. You'll still look like you in case anyone spots you, but you'll look like _smart_ you…"

"Perfect. But _lingerie_ , Seth? It's not a date…"

"I know. But I always feel more like I have my shit together when I'm wearing nice fancy undies, even if I'm dressed meh on top. Not that you'll look meh if you wear all that. You'll look like you have everything under control."

Spirits buoyed a little by his friend's enthusiasm, Dean gathered up the items Seth suggested and changed, stopping to chat every so often as he dressed. He was just fastening the buttons on his shirt when a knock interrupted their chatter.

"It's open!"

Shane's head popped around the door.

"Just wanted to let you know the car will be here in fifteen. You almost ready or will I push I back?"

"I'm almost done. Just let me get my boots on and say goodbye to Seth." Dean nodded in the direction of his laptop. Shane waved.

"Hi Seth, bye Seth...ok, I'll be waiting in the living room."

Leaving Dean to finish dressing, Shane headed back along the hallway. He sat down on the sofa, springing up to his feet again almost the second that asscheek hit cushion, striding purposefully to the refrigerator, forgetting what he had marched there for immediately on opening the door. He stayed anyway, staring into the crisp orderly whiteness.

Yes, Shane had known that Dean was an omega well before their little incident and sure, he had maybe checked him out once or twice in passing but it was never anything other than a casual instinctive acknowledgement of the presence of an attractive person. He certainly hadn't been harbouring any secret crushes...so why had that tiny flash of grey silk he had caught underneath Dean's buttondown when the omega had turned to speak to him sent his imagination, and his pulse racing? Especially after he had regained his equilibrium after yesterday morning's little moment. Why?

The refrigerator still hadn't offered up an answer by the time Dean appeared.

Thankfully, his shirt was buttoned almost to the top, no sign of any silk anywhere. Not that it mattered, because now Shane knew that Dean was wearing it. Hidden. Underneath his stylish but neutral outfit of dark jeans that hugged his thighs and smart shirt. With his hair slicked back and shades at the ready, pushed up to the top of his head, Dean looked like he was ready to head off for media rounds, which was a good look on him. If they were spotted by fans or anyone else, there was nothing about Dean's appearance that would suggest that he was anything other than a rehabbing wrestler having a meeting with his boss and the boss's boss.

The elevator ride down to the lobby did nothing to ease the situation.

They weren't the only ones heading out for an early dinner it seemed. The car stopped at the next five floors, filling quickly. With each new passenger the urge to wrap his arms around Dean, to place himself between all these strangers and the omega grew stronger. He slipped both hands into his pockets, forcing himself to resist and snuck a sidelong glance at Dean to see if he had noticed his odd behaviour.

A fresh wave of... _something_...washed over Shane as he caught sight of the omega. To the untrained eye, it may seem as though Dean was at ease, but Shane's eye was no longer untrained. He had spent enough time in the man's company to know when he was truly relaxed and the way he was now was not it. The scent neutralising ventilation system in the elevator that Shane had been glad of a moment ago now became a curse, obscuring any olfactory clues to his omeg...to _Dean's_...state of mind.

The niceties of a wealthy existence saved Shane from any further internal warfare with his instincts. He didn't have to fret about not holding the door of the building or the car open for Dean, when there were people paid to do that, and technically he was providing such a comfortable lifestyle at the moment, so his inner alpha was satisfied for now.

"You know he likes you, right?"

Shane broke the silence as the car pulled away from the kerb.

"What? Oh...right, yeah...but still, that was before…" Dean made the slightest of movements, bobbing his chin downwards in the direction of his belly.

"It'll be fine," Shane wished he could reach across the backseat and take Dean's hand, giving and receiving the comfort and reassurance they both needed, but that wasn't where they were at. They were simply two guys sharing an apartment who happened to be having a baby together.

The ride to the restaurant was short, the driver and doorkeeper once again looking after the doors to Shane's relief and satisfaction. They were welcomed warmly by the host and led through the restaurant to a comfortable private dining room at the rear.

Vince was waiting for them.

He welcomed Shane with a warmer hug than Dean ever expected to see from the older alpha and offered the omega an enthusiastic handshake, before gesturing to both to take a seat.

"Your mother sends her love, son. She didn't think it would be a good idea to come along...but I'm to tell you both you're invited out to the house on Saturday for dinner. She's looking forward to meeting Dean."

With a glance for confirmation, Shane accepted the invitation on his and Dean's behalf. The trio settled in to peruse the menu, keeping the conversation light and amenable until the server returned to take their order. Vince loudly turned down the wine list for the table, saving Dean from any awkwardness around ordering drinks. Feigning mild disappointment for the benefit of their audience, Dean ordered sparkling water to accompany his food.

Once the server left, Dean excused himself to go the bathroom, leaving the two McMahon alphas alone. Vince clapped Shane soundly on the shoulder.

"Well Shane, I have to say, we never thought you would settle down and find yourself a nice omega, but you've got a good one there. I always liked that kid…"

"You know we're not _together_ together don't you"

"What? Still? What's keeping you? He's a fine omega, he knows the business and do I have to remind you...he's carrying my grandbaby…"

Shane sighed deeply. "It's not as simple as that, Dad."

"So what's the hold up? You like him don't you? Don't try to hoodwink your old man...I know my boy and I've seen the way you are around him."

"Fine. You're absolutely right. I like Dean. More than that maybe...and I don't know what I should do about it. He's only staying with me because I'm the one that got him pregnant and I only got him pregnant to save him from heat fever...it's messed up enough as it is. I don't want him feeling like I'm taking advantage. If he wasn't having my kid, we probably wouldn't even talk to each other except for work."

"Well that's not the world we're in. In this reality, he _is_ carrying your baby and you have feelings for him. It's not the perfect start, but it's the one you've got, so it's up to you to make it work."

"But how, Dad?"

"You gotta woo him, son, woo the ever living crap clean out of him. Show him that McMahon charm, take him out nice places, spoil him, sweep him off his feet…"

Shane sat up straight, determination clear in his posture.

"I can try."


	8. Hideaway

_**Shane & Dean head out of the city for some peace & relaxation.**_

* * *

The conversation had dried up about 7 miles back as Dean had drifted off into a light doze, lulled to sleep by the cozy warmth of the car and the early start they had made. Shane was glad of the brief break Dean's nap afforded him to gather his thoughts. Since the dinner with his father he had accepted his developing feelings for the omega and the urge to win his affections had grown stronger with each passing day. Vince had done all he could to help his son out in his mission to woo, relieving him of his Smackdown duties save for yesterday's TV to allow him more of the past week at home with Dean and putting the company plane at his disposal so the actual time he did have to spend away was measured in hours rather than days. Shane wasn't entirely sure how helpful the book his father had sent to his apartment the morning after the dinner would be, but he read it anyway. Some of the advice in _The Art of Wooing for the Modern Alpha_ was a little outdated, but if the jotted notes in the margins were anything to go by, it had apparently worked for his parents.

Over the weeks since Dean had shared his news, Shane had already made an effort to get to know the omega carrying his child. Now, with his eyes on a different prize than merely convivial co-parenting, he was determined to up his game.

Admittedly it had been his dad's idea that they get out of the city for a few days at the cabin he hadn't even know his parents owned, but Shane gladly accepted the offer once he spied Dean's delighted expression. The chance to spend some time on neutral ground was just what he needed and the potential opportunities for romantic walks in the woods, or to impress Dean with his outdoorsy alpha prowess couldn't be overlooked.

Shane's parents had assured him that they would see to it that the cabin was well aired and well stocked for their arrival, so all that he and Dean would need to bring was themselves and suitable clothing. Sunday and Monday were spent shopping and packing, Dean's ever widening smile and happy humming both captivating Shane and confirming to him that this little trip was a good idea.

To make up for the time absent from Smackdown, Shane had a very early start on Tuesday morning to head to the private airfield where the jet would take him to meet the loop, leaving his apartment with a smile on his face and a fluttering in his belly thanks to the unexpected presence of Dean, already awake and in the kitchen making a pot of the coffee... _seriously just because I'm stuck with decaf doesn't mean you have to be_...he had insisted Shane buy for himself. The domesticity of it all and of the hug the omega gave him before he left was the sweetest tease. With every day he spent in Dean's company, Shane grew ever surer that this was the life he wanted with the omega he was irredeemably fond of.

Dean had already been asleep when Shane had arrived back from the airport at some ungodly late hour last night, but the fresh echo of his scent on Shane's pillow when he collapsed onto his bed told him that the omega had spent at least some of the day napping there. The recollection of the last time Shane had returned from the road and caught Dean doing just that followed him into his slumber.

They had been in the car and heading out of the city for a little after 7am, hoping to avoid the worst of the early morning traffic and to arrive at the cabin in plenty of time to make the most of the day.

" _You are approaching your destination…_ "

The drive hadn't been unpleasant, and Shane had been glad of the chance to get behind the wheel of his own car, usually left languishing in the parking garage of his building, for a change but he would be glad to reach the cabin and relax. Following the directions from the GPS he turned off the road into a unpaved driveway, the bumpiness of the track jostling Dean awake.

"We here?"

Dean's voice was heavy with drowsiness and utterly charming to Shane's ears. He sat upright as the driveway curled around a stand of trees, coming to an end in front of a simple wooden house that looked plucked from the pages of a children's book.

"I hope so, or we've just driven into someone's yard," Shane chuckled. "Let's find out...you got the keys?"

They exited the car and mounted the shallow set of steps leading to the tiny front porch, Shane a step behind Dean as he climbed, ready to steady the omega if he should stumble. He continued to shadow Dean as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Holy shit. This place is nice…I mean, I _never_ saw your dad as the cosy type, but this is _cosy_ …"

Shane couldn't help but agree. The main floor seemed to be almost one huge space, open from the little kitchen where they had entered to a bank of windows on the opposite wall, only a twisting spiral staircase rising up near them to break up the view. Absolutely no traces of any previous inhabitants scent lingered, presumably scrubbed away ahead of their arrival, but the cabin still held an air of being somewhere welcoming and lived in with mismatched furnishings clearly chosen for comfort rather than to suit some elegant design scheme, blankets and cushions scattered across the sofa and chairs, heavy drapes hanging by the windows, hinting at the snug evenings to be had curled up in front of the log burner or television with curtains drawn and cocoa in hand...this was the perfect place to set Operation Woo into motion.

It took very little persuasion for Dean to agree to Shane's plan that he should go explore while the alpha moved the car to the garage on the far side of the yard and brought their bags in. There wasn't much more to downstairs, a check of the cabinets and refrigerator showed that they had been well stocked with everything the pair could possibly need for the next almost week, and of the two doors which led off the kitchen, one turned out to be locked while the other led to a surprisingly modern bathroom with a massive tub and shower. Heading back into the main room he made a beeline for the staircase, the twisting spiral leading up to a loft bedroom under the eaves, tall enough that he didn't need to duck and with a king sized bed calling to him from the centre of the room. Giving in to temptation Dean drifted towards it, gently easing himself onto the new smelling linens and stretching out, one hand settling on his belly.

He was still enjoying the comfort a few minutes later when Shane appeared at the top of the stairs, bags in hand and a fond expression on his face.

"You comfy?" Shane asked, glancing back over his shoulder as he opened the doors set into one of the walls, looking for a place to store their belongings.

"You have no idea. If it wasn't for the fact the bathroom is downstairs, I'd be planting myself here for the week...you'd bring me food and water, right?"

Shane laughed, closing the door that had turned out to be a linen closet and moved onto the next. "Looks like you might be able to live your dream after all...there's a half bath in this one."

Dean raised a lazy fist bump "Awesome...so what's behind door number three? Closet?"

"Closet." Shane confirmed. "Unpack now or explore some more first?"

"Bathroom, coffee, explore. Plenty of time for unpacking later. I wanna get my bearings and besides we need to see if there's another bed here somewhere."

Their hunt for another bedroom for Shane to sleep ultimately proved to be unfruitful. The only real bedroom was the loft Dean had already claimed, leaving Shane with the pull out couch downstairs. The rest of the day however was much more successful. After a brief refuelling stop, the pair had set off on a rather leisurely walk through the woods surrounding the cabin, returning for an equally leisurely late lunch which they enjoyed on the sheltered back porch. They remained on the porch until the failing light drove them indoors, Dean curled up in a hammock with a book, protected from the chill by the pile of blankets Shane brought out for him, Shane himself sprawled out on a well padded chair, his own book mainly ignored in favour of surreptitiously watching the omega and being drawn into the spirited argument Dean was having with the author of _Modern True Tales of Bigfoot_.

Dinner was as relaxed and as easy as the rest of the day had been and before long the pair were comfortably tucked up on the couch, fighting back yawns as in front of the tv.

Mindful that Shane had crossed the country and back again the previous day, Dean declared it was bedtime, offering to help Shane setup the pullout bed and only pouting a little when Shane refused to let him do anything more strenuous than plump up pillows.

Pillows expertly plumped, Dean bade the alpha goodnight and retreated to the loft, ready to fall into the cushiony mattress and to let it carry him off into the land of dreams.

It turned out that was a far harder to reach destination that Dean had anticipated.

Flipping over on to his back for what must have been the sixth time that hour, Dean stared into the unfamiliar darkness, listening to the unfamiliar sounds of the building. He was so tired. He should have been asleep by now, but he just couldn't settle. The bed was comfortable, the covers were warm, he was well exercised and fed, but there was still something not right.

It felt like those awful early days when was still working around his pregnancy and struggling alone before he had moved in with Shane. Surrounded by the alpha's scent he hadn't experienced any of this sleeplessness.

Perhaps that was the problem.

Here in this cabin, scrubbed clean for their arrival the grounding base layer of Shane's scent was missing and with Shane downstairs on the couch, the source was too far away. Dean sighed, the sound loud in the quiet of the loft and with a dramatic flourish flung the covers back. Pausing only to turn on the bedside lamp, he made his way to the stairs and carefully descended to the living room.

Switching on the reading lamp beside the couch, Dean reached for the sleeping alpha, lightly shaking his shoulder, calling his name to rouse him.

"Shane. Shane. Shane. Wake up."

The alpha woke, sitting bolt upright as soon as he caught sight of Dean. Anxiety and distress were written on the omega's face and in the undertones of his scent.

"What is it? Is everything ok? Is it the baby?"

"No...yes...kinda…"

"Ok, I'll go bring the car around to the door...you wait here until I come get you."

Dean stilled Shane with a hand to his shoulder, pushing him back down onto the sofabed.

"Sorry. It's nothing bad...it's just...I can't sleep. The scents are all wrong, it's like the beginning again. Your scent isn't here like it is at home and we can't settle. Will you come sleep upstairs...please?"

Relieved that no disaster had befallen them, and thrilled that Dean had referred to his apartment as home, Shane very nearly missed the omega's request.

"Upstairs?"

"Or I could sleep down here, but the bed upstairs is bigger...and probably comfier."

"No, no. Upstairs is fine. Why don't you go on up and I'll follow you…"

Looking visibly more relieved already, Dean moved to the foot of the stairs and began to climb, Shane listening carefully to his footsteps as he crossed the loft floor to the bed. Once he heard the omega settling into the bed, Shane got to his feet. Leaving the pullout to be dealt with in the morning, he made a quick visit to the bathroom then began his own ascent to the loft.

A lamp still shone on the bedside table, casting a soft warm glow over the waiting figure under the covers.

Fighting the urge to rush to the bed, to scoop Dean up in his arms, Shane slowly crossed the floor, turning out the light before sliding underneath the cover Dean held open for him, tucking himself as close to the omega without touching as he dared.


	9. Momentum

Dean stirred as the bed dipped, the familiar warm weight of Shane, freshly returned from another Smackdown, settling in behind him. Reaching blindly backwards, he felt around for the alpha's arm, drawing it back over himself like a blanket.

"What time is it?" Dean mumbled sleepily.

"Five thirty. Go back to sleep."

"Kay. G'night."

Asleep again in seconds, Dean didn't wake again until his bladder hijacked his attention several hours later. Wriggling out of Shane's embrace he slipped out of the bed, heading for the ensuite in a daze. Finished, he plodded back to the cocoon of the bed, halting abruptly as he suddenly realized... _this was not his room_.

Alarm fought through the haze as he recalled stretching out on Shane's bed last night. He had only wanted to lie down for a moment or two to revel in the deeply ingrained scent, the scent he had slept next to in the cabin. He never meant to actually fall asleep there.

As Dean hovered, frozen to the spot by his own dismay at crossing the clearly established boundaries of his and Shane's temporary cohabitation, the alpha stirred. Stretching out and finding only an empty space next to him, he slowly blinked awake, sitting up just in time to catch a mumbled apology as the sleep rumpled omega rushed from the room.

Scurrying down the hall, leaving trail of the harsh scent of distress in his wake, Dean dashed for the sanctuary of his own room. Closing the door firmly behind him, he perched on the end of his bed, heart racing, head buried in his hands.

The expected relief at being in his own space didn't come.

This room felt...not quite wrong exactly, but definitely not right. Dean's own scent was here, well settled into the fabric of the room, with an undertone of Shane's presence, filtering in from the rest of the apartment, but it wasn't enough. Not after the closeness of the past week.

The cabin was probably bigger than the apartment when he thought about it, but something about the feeling of being tucked away from the world, safe and cosy, seemed to have cast its influence over the pair. Their regular walks into the woods and occasional car rides to the nearest little town were inevitably followed by time spent together on the sheltered porch or comfortable sofa, sharing a blanket and a mountain of pillows and if the meals that the alpha made weren't brought out to the omega in his fluffy cocoon then he and Shane had flittered around each other effortlessly in the kitchen to prepare them together, enjoying the fruits of their effort knee-to-knee at the little dining table.

And at night time…

At night time, they had shared the big king sized bed upstairs, the careful measured distance they had observed when Shane first slid under the covers lasting all of five minutes. Dean had gravitated towards Shane, drawn to his warmth and scent only to be met halfway by the solid presence of the alpha.

It hadn't felt weird or awkward then. It had felt good, better than good really. It had felt nice, comfortable... _everything_ last week had felt nice and comfortable...Dean had felt like he was living the life he had never envisioned for himself, happy domestic with his caring thoughtful alpha by his side.

Dean wasn't sure at what point he had began to see Shane as more than just his roommate, but here he was...

"Dean?" A tentative knock sounded at his door. "Is everything ok?"

His heart stuttered at the concern in Shane's voice. His alpha was worried about him...no...not his alpha! With a loud groan, Dean fell backwards onto the pristine covers of his unused bed.

No sooner had his head made contact with the smooth cotton than the bedroom door opened, a panicked looking Shane bursting into the room, dropping to his knees at the bedside close to Dean's head.

"What's wrong?" Shane reached for Dean's hand with one of his own, the other hovering over the soft curve of his belly.

"Nothing." Dean turned his face away from the alpha's worried eyes, unable to let go of his hand despite himself.

"You want to try that again. We can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong."

At the mention of we, Dean groaned deeply once more. It wasn't Shane's fault though, he didn't know how much that simple little word had affected Dean, he didn't know that Dean had gone and caught feelings.

"You've what!?"

"Fuck! I didn't realise I was thinking out loud, nice one Deano," Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, Dean rolled over into his side, bringing himself face to face with the kneeling Shane. "I'm sorry. It's probably just the hormones. I didn't want to make it weird, I know that's not what any of this is about."

Dean closed his eyes, shielding himself from the expected reaction of disappointment and distaste, opening them in shock when he felt instead the gentle press of lips to the knuckles of the hand Shane still held.

"You're not mad?"

Shane laughed softly. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" He gently brushed a stray curl off Dean's crinkled forehead. "The smart, funny, gorgeous omega I've got feelings for had feelings for me too. What's to be mad at?"

The air in the room began to change, the acid sharp notes of Dean's earlier discomfort being gradually replaced with a warm contented fragrance that took both alpha and omega back to their time in the cabin.

An almost shy smile playing at the corners of his mouth, Dean clasped Shane's hand tighter, his own quiet laughter echoing the alpha's amusement.

"We've done this all the wrong way round you know...here I am knocked up with your kid already and we haven't even gone on a date. Hell...we haven't even kissed!"

"Very true. We really should do something about that."

"We should."

"Let's start now then...Dean, can I take you out for brunch?"

"You certainly can."

Shane grinned. "It's a date," he hesitated for a brief second before continuing. "I know we've started out backwards, and I do want to get this right, but can I just…"

Slowly, giving Dean plenty of time to stop him, the alpha leaned forwards, his lips capturing Dean's in a brief careful kiss, pulling away before it gathered any real heat.

"You have no idea how badly I've been wanting to do that." Shane caressed Dean's cheek. "I'm not glad you got upset, but I am glad for everything else...and I'll be even gladder once I get off this floor. These old knees of mine…" He swayed to avoid Dean's playful swipe.

"Okay old man, do you need help getting up?" Dean swung his feet to the floor, and standing, held out a hand to help Shane rise. Without letting go, he made his way to the door, the slightly confused alpha following behind.

"Isn't it a bit too early to start getting ready?"

Dean paused, turning to face _his_ alpha before speaking.

"It is, but I'm pregnant and you're apparently old, so we're going back to your bed. I want a nap and some cuddles and maybe, just maybe...another kiss."

More than happy to indulge, Shane stepped closer, and scooping Dean up into a careful bridal carry, spirited him through the apartment to the comfort of his...of _their_ bed.


End file.
